


Party for Two

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [13]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Adam can't help but be pleased by the success of Lucas' first birthday party.





	

Several hours later and Adam was feeling rather pleased with himself and maybe just a little smug at how well the party had turned out. Lucas had been a bit wary of the presence of Jo and Ruth but had been mollified a bit by their gifts; a generous gift certificate from Jo for Choccy-woccy-doo-dah that had him perking up and a moderately sized box from Ruth that had had Lucas blushing and slamming the lid shut, much to the amusement of everyone else. Adam had snuck a peek in the box when everyone else was occupied and noted the selection of massage oils with approval; he and Lucas would definitely find a use for them.  
  
The whole party had brought home to Adam just how far Lucas had come in the last couple of years. He could have pushed everyone away upon his return to England and no-one would have blamed him but he hadn’t. It had been hard from him but he had put himself out there and Adam couldn’t be prouder of him. He was clearly a little uncomfortable at being the centre of attention and had to be coaxed to open his presents but, by unspoken agreement, Adam and Wes made sure that one of them was with him at all times which seemed to help.  
  
Lucas relaxed further when Ros, Ruth and Jo left, comfortable enough in the presence of Harry and Malcolm to relax on the sofa in between Adam and Wes, even going as far as to let Adam wrap an arm around Lucas’ shoulder and slump in closer to Adam’s chest. Then again, that could also be attributed to the first signs of a sugar crash; huge inroads had been made in the mounds of cake although they’d undoubtedly be eating it for days to come and Adam wasn’t sure if it was his son or his lover who had eaten more.  
  
When Harry and Malcolm left in the early evening, Lucas and the Carter’s had taken the opportunity to change into comfortable sweatpants and t-shirts, order take-away and pick a film to watch. As soon as the pizzas arrived, the three of them collapsed onto the couch, Adam and Lucas slumped together at one end while Wes sprawled at the other, his feet tucked underneath Lucas’ thigh. They only made it half-way through the film before Adam noticed that Lucas was leaning into him a little more heavily and Wes’ eyes were closing from time to time.  
  
“Okay Wes, time for bed I think.”  
  
It was a testament to how tired Wes was that he didn’t argue with his dad. Adam couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud of his son when, after bidding his goodnights to his dad, Wes went over to Lucas and hugged him without hesitation.  
  
“Happy birthday, Lucas. I’m glad you enjoyed your party.”  
  
“Thanks for organising it, Wes. And thank you for the cake; I know it was you who talked this one into it.”  
  
“Yeah, dad wanted to get you one from Sainsbury’s.” Wes pulled a face that made both Lucas and Adam chuckle. “I told him he was being cheap given your love affair with cake.”  
  
“Hey! I don’t like it that much…”  
  
“Lucas, if I were asked who you loved more, me or cake, then I would put money on cake.”  
  
Lucas winced, “Am I really that bad?”  
  
“Maybe, but you’re lucky because I love you anyway.” Adam was just about to lean in and kiss Lucas, having seen Lucas’ eyes soften only to pause when Wes groaned theatrically.  
  
“Ugh, I’m going to bed if you’re going to get all mushy. Night dad, night Lucas.”  
  
“Night, Wes.”  
  
Adam and Lucas remained on the couch, Adam absentmindedly running his hands over Lucas’ body and nuzzling into his neck.  
  
“So, I was promised a present that was for my eyes only. When do I get that?”  
  
“How quickly can you get upstairs in our bedroom and naked?”  
  
“Party for two? I like the way you think, Adam Carter.”  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/273372.html) or DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/264384.html)


End file.
